Trip To Past Can Change Everything
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: James Sirius Potter has some 'Sirius' issues for one, he is in love with Alice Longbottom two, she hates him and three, he's stuck in past with his cousins. Albus Severus Potter is just like his father even fell for a red-head but one minor problem the girl he loves is his best friend can a trip to past can change everything?
1. It begins

**Disclaimer : I do not ever will own Harry Potter and will. Since I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling but I do own Evangeline, Arthur II, Ryan, Alice II, Calla and Layla.**

* * *

**Summary : James Sirius Potter has some 'Sirius' issues for one, he is in love with Alice Longbottom two, she hates him and three, he's stuck in past with his cousins. Albus Severus Potter is just like his father even fell for a red-head but one minor problem the girl he loves is his best friend can a trip to past can change everything?**

* * *

**A/N : In this story Fred Weasley is Alive! and he is also married to his long time girl friend Jamie Black who is Harry's cousin. Jamie Black is also daughter of not-so-innocent-but innocent-criminal Sirius Black and Sarah (Potter) Black. Fred and her had three kids Evangeline Sarah Weasley who likes to be called Eva. She is 14 years old in the story. Their second child Arthur Sirius Weasley who is 12 in the story and Ryan George Weasley who is three years old.**

**Neville Longbottom has four kids first Frank Longbottom II who won't be appearing in the story. Second Joshua Longbottom who won't be appearing in the story either. Though Neville's Daughters Alice Augusta Longbottom and Calla Marie Longbottom will be appearing. Alice is 14 while Calla is 13. Also Teddy is 22 and Victoire is 20. James Sirius, Alice II, Fred II, Roxanne, Louis Evangeline, Molly II and Layla (who will be introduced later.) are 14 years old. Albus Severus, Rose Weasley, Calla and Scorpius are 13 years old. Arthur II, Lucy Weasley, Lily II, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are 12 years old. And little Ryan is three years old.**

* * *

**Year 2020**

It was a serene day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place well as serene it could be considering Potter lived there. The Potters, Weasleys, Scamander, Longbottom, Malfoy and Lupin were gathered around there since their parents had some important work to do.

Harry Potter had bribed Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley to babysit all Potter-Weasley clan along with Scamander, Longbottom and Malfoy Since they all had to attend a ministry meeting.

Teddy Lupin was sitting next to Victoire Weasley on a love seat talking to her while Victoire platted Lily's hair while she was taking to Lucy Potter was talking to her best friend Calla Longbottom about Hogwarts and random stuff along with Scorpius Malfoy.

In the corner Rose Weasley was reading Hogwarts: A History. Louis and Layla Scamander were sitting on another love seat talking to one another. Scamander twins were talking to themselves. Fred II, Roxanne, James, Evangeline were talking about new pranks they would pull when they will attend school. Arthur II was playing with little Ryan Weasley. And Molly II was reading a muggles book.

Everything was fine until Fred and James started to fight over something. Just then Alice walked into room and saw both fighting and Alice being a responsible person rolled her eyes and muttered to herself that how immature both boys were.

"Give it Here James" Fred yelled at James.  
"No I'm looking at it" James yelled right back.  
"You have looked at it since we have found it" retorted Fred. And between quarreling they dropped the thing and all of a sudden, purple smoke-filled the room and everyone were thrown into air.

There was a loud bang and everyone hit the ground in one big pile.

Once everyone regained their consciousness they started to pull away from one another. One by one everyone got out of the pile and stood up fixing their clothes it wasn't until Teddy was up and he realized they were being watched.

Looking around he noticed that they were in Gimmauld Place's Kitchen only the kitchen was messier and cobwebs and other material were hanging around the place.

There were people standing in front of them he could faintly hear Alice and James bickering like usual.

"Potter! what did you do?!" Alice demanded furiously. James rolled his eyes.  
"Why is it that every time something happens I'm blamed ?" James said.  
"Because it **is **always your fault!" Alice replied.  
"Shut up Longbottom"  
"Arrogant Git"  
"Annoying Know-it-all"  
"Arrogant little bastard"  
"tut Longbottom don't ruin your beautiful mouth with such vulgar words-" Before Alice could retort Teddy cut them off "-Shut up you both people are staring."

And so everyone were except they were more like gaping and not staring.

Sirius and Remus thought that they would pass out in an instant, who wouldn't if their dead best friend is standing in front of them or so they thought. And when they heard James 'clone' and the red-head girl bickering they thought that James and Lily are back to haunt them.

Harry was bewildered at the argument that had just gone on in front of him the boy who was bickering in front of him looked just like him except he had hazel eyes with mischievous glint all he could think was that those eyes belonged to his father. And the way that boy and red-head girl were bickering it reminded him of his parents. Finally when man maybe in his early twenties broke them apart. He got a good look of both of them.

For one his 'clone' was just like his father maybe a younger version of him, Since Harry had seen his father in Mirror of Erised. While the red-headed girl reminded him of his mother maybe a younger version. But instead of Bright emerald-green eyes that girl had sapphire sea blue eyes.

The order member had already taken out their wand pointing at them. Harry noticed that there were at least twenty of them.

Eldest being a man and woman in their early twenties. The man had similar features as Remus but there was an odd glint of blue in his hair. The woman was beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes though they were more pretty than the red-head girl.

There was a girl who could pass as twin of Hermione though she had red hair instead of bushy-brown hair also there was a girl who could pass for his cousin Jamie Black. There was a boy who looked like Malfoy.

Also there were two boys who looked alike probably twins and along them were standing two girls one that looked like a younger Ginny and another had brown hair and brown eyes.

There were two boys who looked like Fred and George and a cocoa skinned girl who resembled Angelina Johnson. Alongside them was standing a small boy who was maybe three years old. He to had flaming Weasley red-hair but his eyes were similar shade of grey that Jamie and Sirius had.

There was another boy who looked like carbon-coy of Harry the boy even had his mothers bright green eyes, he was standing next to a red-head girl who resembled the first red-head except she had brown doe-like eyes.

There were a boy who resemble the eldest woman and a girl next to him who resembled two finally a girl who had flaming Weasley red-hair.

Harry was broke out of his thoughts when the youngest boy came running towards "Mummy!" exclaimed the boy but before he could reach he was stunned by Snape.  
"Snape! what did you do? you stunned a child!" yelled Sirius.  
"I stunned the child because no one runs towards cousin of the-boy-who-lived, not even a child." said Snape.

The man with turquoise hair was in shock to say anything but then the woman next to him nudged him and then he was back to reality.  
"Please we mean no harm. Would you mind telling what date is it today ?" asked the man with turquoise hair.  
"July 21st 1996" said Remus and as they heard the date many of them seemed to be frozen while others stared at us wide eyes.

Later something seemed to be snap inside the red-head girl and then she yelled "I'm going to kill you James" she took out her wand and started hexing him until the girl who resembled her came and calmed her down.

The younger red-head said "This may seem little awkward, impossible and exaggerating and-" she was cut off by Harry's Looks alike.  
"-Calla shut up you are freaking out, what she meant to say was that...that...well..how to say this..we are from..future" said Harry's Look alike.

* * *

**I thought making Alice and Calla red-head I won't be breaking Potter tradition and it was fun to write James and Alice banter I hope you enjoyed please Read and Review because if you won't I'll Avada Kedavara you (Hehe joking) it would make everyone happy. Also I would like to thank bonniebonbon for reviewing and because of her I had rewrote the story and jeanuttenut for favouriting. Also I named Calla after flower because I don't wanted to break flower tradition of Rowling and Calla flower is a relative of Lily flower.**


	2. Intorduction

**Disclaimer: I do not ever will own Harry Potter and will. Since I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling but I do own Evangeline, Arthur II, Ryan, Alice II, Calla and Layla.**

* * *

**Summary : James Sirius Potter has some 'Sirius' issues for one, he is in love with Alice Longbottom two, she hates him and three, he's stuck in past with his cousins. Albus Severus Potter is just like his father even fell for a red-head but one minor problem the girl he loves is his best friend can a trip to past can change everything?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Introduction**

* * *

**Then:**

The younger red-head said "This may seem little awkward, impossible and exaggerating and-" she was cut off by Harry's Looks alike.  
"-Calla shut up you are freaking out, what she meant to say was that...that...well...how to say this...we are from...future" said Harry's Look alike.

**Now:**

Everyone from past stared at the strangers when Fred and George cracked up. While Mad-eye and Snape were not convinced. While many people including Harry was staring at them in disbelieve.

"You can't seriously-"  
"-want to believe that-"  
"-you guys are from future-" said Fred and George.

But just to their luck Dumbledore happened to walk in the room that moment."Now what's going on here? I heard some strange people are here "Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling when he looked at stranger and many of them seem to be in shock or just gape at him.

"Well you see Albus, these kids appear out of nowhere and claim to be from future and that kid-" pointing at the child who seemed to be blacked out near clone of Jamie "-seemed to run at Jamie exclaiming 'Mummy' " Arthur informed him.

"I think they are lying; for all we know they could be death eaters" growled Mad-eye.  
"No I don't think so many of them are under age" said Molly. While the order was deciding to trust or not to trust those intruders the kid who was stunned by Snape seemed to wake up.

"Eva what are death eaters? Do they eat death?" asked the little boy innocently.  
"No Ryan they are bad people don't talk about them" said 'Eva' girl who was clone of Jamie.

"Sir, we mean no harm in fact we aren't meant to be here" said the man."In fact sir as Calla-" he gestured to the red-head "-told you all we are indeed from future"

"Ah yes, I see. Then we out to introduce ourselves. I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"But sir, won't it mess time continuum and other things" said the girl who looked like a ginger Hermione.

"I assure you we have spells for that. And beside why not have fun for a day? Learning about future! Isn't it everyone's dream." said Dumbledore.  
"Albus you are not saying that you believe the non-sense they had made up" Mad-eye said.  
"Ah, they are trustworthy Alastor but to assure you all I can do Legilimence, you won't mind would you? "Dumbledore asked while his eyes were twinkling towards next generation.  
"Oh no sir you can read my mind though if you go too far I will force you out" said the man with turquoise hair.

After performing Legilimence it was confirmed that they were indeed from future.  
"They mean no harm and let's start with introductions" said Dumbledore.

"I'll go first" said the boy who looked like Harry's clone who had hazel eyes.  
"Ladies and gentlemen for who don't know me-" he started but was cut off by the red-headed girl whom he was arguing with "-which is everyone you idiot" but he ignored her "I'm James Sirius Potter-" again he was interrupted but instead of red-head it was Sirius, "-Wait Sirius?"  
"It was relevant I would name him after you because you are the only father figure since my dad" said Harry and Sirius overwhelmed in emotions went near him and hugged.  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I am a proud Gryffindor 4th year and play chaser for team. Also I live up to my namesake and like pranks" He finished smiled "And my parents are Harry Potter-" Ron made a 'duh' sound at that, "-and Ginevra Potter." He smiled at the shocked faces of everyone apart from Snape, Dumbledore, Moody and next generation. Later Mrs. Weasley ran to Harry and hugged him and said "Oh you are officially part of Family!"

While Ginny was blushing mad and Harry was just frozen, He married Ginny, his best mate's sister. But now that he thought Ginny was beautiful and strong. But from when did he start thinking about his best mate's sister like that?

"I think..." said the red-head boy who looked like George.  
"...It's our turn..." said Roxanne Weasley stepping forward.  
"...Hi I'm Fred Lee Weasley..."  
"...and I'm Roxanne Weasley..."  
"...We are twins..." they both cried.  
"...We are both in fourth year Gryffindor..." said Roxanne  
"...We play Beaters for team they call us unbeatable beaters like you..." said Fred.  
"...And our parents are George Weasley..."  
"...And Angelina Weasley..."

"Wicked!" said George.  
"Yeah! So am I married to anyone?" asked Fred while his Children grinned apart from the three-year old who had no idea what was going on.

A girl who could pass for Jamie's twin stepped up and grinned at him.  
"Hello, I'm Evangeline Sarah Weasley-" she was cut off by Ron saying "You don't look like a Weasley"  
"Yeah well I don't but then again many Weasley don't look like...um..Weasley-ish anyways, I'm a proud Gryffindor like my parents and I'm the oldest among my siblings-" she was cut off by Fred,  
"Wait there are more?"  
"- Only two more. And I play chaser for team and I love pranks also my parents are Fred Weasley and Jamie Weasley or Black as in this case"  
Everyone from past cried "What ?!"  
Then Mrs. Weasley ran up top Jamie and hugged her as well "Oh I'm so happy dear you and Harry are now part of our family" For the first time in History Jamie Black blushed who wouldn't if your future child tell you that you are married to a boy you have looked like a brother but that moment Jamie saw Fred Weasley, The prankster and a kind-hearted, Free-spirited person not as Ron's older Weasley brother.  
Sirius went beside Fred and thumped in his and said "I don't have problem with you though do anything that hurt her and you'll face me." Sirius gave Fred a deathly look and then grinned while Fred gulped.

"Hello everyone I'm Arthur Weasley II-"  
"Arthur?" few people repeated and Mr. Weasley turned to grin at Fred. He was honored that his son would name his own son after him that he thought so highly of him.  
"Yes, but it was mum really who named me Arthur or else I would be 'Shely' "said Arthur II while Mr. Weasley turned to his daughter-in-law. Many smiled at that while George looked at his twin "Shely?" Fred shrugged. By that time Jamie was feeling very nausea.  
"I'm eldest son of Fred Weasley and Jamie Black and I'm a second year Gryffindor and an amazing prankster also I'll try next year"

Arthur II went next to the three-year old kid and whispered something in his ear and then the three-year old stepped up, he had no idea why everyone one was introducing and why his mummy was ignoring him. "Hello, I'm Ryan Weasley, My parents are Fred and Jamie Weasley and I'm three years old almost four can't wait for my birthday" said Ryan and grinned at past members. All women cooed at that except Jamie for who it was the last straw and then she fainted but before she could fall on ground Fred caught her "Jamie!" Sirius cleared his throat "You are not married to her yet" said Sirius while Fred for the first time in his life blushed.

"Moving on, I'm Louis Weasley, I'm youngest son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley." Everyone was shocked and Bill was wide-eyed, "You are my son? And you're not the only one?"  
"Yes dad there is Victoire-" he pointed at the strawberry blonde women "-and there's Dominique who's not here anyways, I'm a fourth year Gryffindor and I'm a Keeper for my team also my sister Dominique who isn't here is in Hufflepuff fifth year."

Then Victoire stepped up "I'm Victoire Weasley eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, I'm 20 years old and when I was at Hogwarts I was head-girl and played as a chaser for the team."

"Hello I'm Layla Scamander, I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw, I'm eldest among all my siblings my parents are Rolf and Luna Scamander" said Layla unlike Luna she didn't have unfocused eyes or dreamy look also no radishes were twinkling around her ears. "Wait you are daughter of Luna Lovegood?" asked Ginny because she was shocked because girl didn't act like Luna at all. Layla just nodded.

Then a red-headed girl came up, the one who was fighting with James "Hi I'm Alice Longbottom-" Alice started but was cut off by James "-You forgot that you are soon to be Potter" but Alice ignored him and took a deep breath and forced a smile while everyone was amused even the next generation "I'm eldest daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom-" again she was cut but instead of James it was Hermione who asked her "-Wait as in Hannah Abbott?" Alice nodded.  
"You don't look like your parents" said Hermione.  
"Yes everyone says that, I look like my grandmother Marie Abbott. I'm a 4th year Gryffindor and I do not play Quidditch"

Then two identical boys came up, "Hello we are Lorcan-"  
"-and Lysander Scamander"  
"Sons of Rolf and Luna Scamander"  
"-Younger brothers to Layla Scamander"  
"-I'm a Gryffindor" said Lysander  
"-While I'm a Ravenclaw" said Lorcan.

Then a Calla came up and took a deep breath and said " Hi I'm Calla Longbottom, youngest Longbottom and I'm a Gryffindor like my Dad and sister also I'm a third year, Even though I like Quidditch, I don't play Quidditch because of my inability to stay in broom for five seconds" at that snickered. Calla reminded many elders of Lily Potter I

"Hello I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm 12 almost 13, I'm in my second year, I'm a Gryffindor. I'll try-out for Quidditch next year."

Then a clone Harry came upon I think it's my turn my name is Albus S. Potter-" but before he could say more James interrupted him "Your full name brother" while Albus took a deep Breathe and said " Ok before you judge my name Dad had a good reason to name me like that, I'm Albus Severus Potter"  
The room was silent until "what?!" came from Ron.  
"Don't look at me like that, he said I had a good reason in future" defended Harry while Snape was shocked; it only meant that Harry knew everything about Severus.  
"Mr. Potter I'm honored" said Dumbledore while his eyes were twinkling. "Moving on I'm youngest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. I'm a third year Gryffindor and I play seeker for the team like my dad"

Then a brown-haired girl came up "I am Lucy Weasley, I'm a second year Hufflepuff and I'm youngest daughter of Audrey and Percy Weasley "said Lucy. Every Weasley yelled 'what!' with exception Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and future generation Weasley.  
"That git come back?' asked Fred  
"Yes dad did come back for war to fight with you all" said a red-headed girl "Pardon me, I'm Molly Weasley II" as she said that Molly started to cry "He named his daughter after me?"  
"Yes grandma he did" said Lucy while Mrs. Weasley beamed at that and Molly continued " I'm a fifth year Gryffindor and I do not play Quidditch"  
"Just like her Dad" murmured George to Fred who whispered "But Lucy seems good" to which George replied "Maybe she's more like her mother"

Later a red-head girl came who resembled Hermione "Hi I'm Rose Weasley eldest daughter of Ron Weasley and-" she was interrupted by Fred who said "Three guesses who is her mother" to which Jamie replied "If you need guesses you are hopeless"  
Ignoring them Rose continued "-and Hermione Weasley" and then room was filled with 'I knew it's while both Ron and Hermione were as red as tomato."I'm a third year Gryffindor and I play Qudditch as an extra"

Then a blonde boy who greatly resembled Draco Malfoy came except his hair was not and he said timidly receding "Hi I'm Scorpius...Malfoy and I'm a third year...Gryffindor" he was soon interrupted by Sirius "Wait you are a Malfoy?...and a Gryffindor?" Scorpius nodded and Sirius said "Mate sucks to be you" then Ron exclaimed "Sirius he's a Malfoy" to which Sirius replied "Well I'm a Black and Gryffindor" that shut Ron up.  
"No my mom and dad are fine with it and I'm youngest son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy and I play chaser for Quidditch team"

Then stepped up the eldest man among all the travelers, the one with turquoise hair "Hi I'm Teddy... Lupin"

* * *

**Cliffhanger...Well you know you love my come on guys please I want more reviews it would be for everyone's benefit. Also you all need to tell me how you like the story so far or is there something missing or not. Please Review or Pm me.**

**Xoxo NikkiGilbert180 Xoxo**


	3. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not ever will own Harry Potter and will. Since I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling but I do own Evangeline, Arthur II, Ryan, Alice II, Calla and also Layla.**

**Summary : James Sirius Potter has some 'Sirius' issues for one, he is in love with Alice Longbottom two, she hates him and three, he's stuck in past with his cousins. Albus Severus Potter is just like his father even fell for a red-head but one minor problem the girl he loves is his best friend, can a trip to past can change everything?**

**Then:**

Then stepped up the eldest man among all the travelers, the one with turquoise hair "Hi I'm Teddy... Lupin"

**Now:**

The people from past were shocked and Remus was little pale. Sirius decided to ask a crucial decision.

"Wait, who's your mother?" Teddy smiled then turned his hair red the same color as Weasley red hair then to blonde and then finally back to turquoise. Everyone was silent until Sirius cried, "MOONY! WE'RE FAMILY!"

Tonks smiled and turned her hair pink when she ran towards Tonks and hugged him. Teddy smiled and tried not to tear up. Remus was still shocked, until Teddy spoke.

"No dad, I'm not a werewolf."

"Though he does get cranky on a full moon." Victoire said and smiled at Teddy. The future generation groaned "Victoire and Teddy you can get all lovey-dovey when we get back to future" said Fred II but cringed when he saw Victoire glare at him.

"You don't get to say anything Fred Weasley the second! I mean it's your fault we are stuck here!" Victoire said seething from all anger but when Teddy put his hand on her shoulder her anger receded a little but Victoire glare at Fred II anyway.

"I object it was all James! I mean he threw time turner at me!" cried Fred. Everyone from past as well as future looked at them in interest even Snape (though he was glaring at James more like) and Moody.

"It's not my fault you, didn't catch it" retorted James, Fred was about to retort more but Alice interrupted "Why would you throw time turner? Better question, why do you have a time turner?"

"I got it from dad's office" muttered James but Teddy heard him anyway."Why would you nick it from your dad's office? What were you doing in Harry's office?" asked Teddy, his amber orbs showed faintest glimpse of anger.

"Well I was looking for dad one day and I just...found it" James said hopelessly before Teddy could speak out his thought aloud Alice beat it to him, "You idiot, if you haven't touched that time turner we would be in our houses but we are stuck here in 23 years in past !"

"Well Longbottom it's not my fault I was distracted...plus its Fred fault too but I don't see you blaming him" James exaggerated.

"Well Fred" said Alice; her eyes were now twinkling with annoyance. While everyone present in room were looking at them in amusement. "Doesn't ask me out every ten minutes, does he?"

"Well it reminds me, Alice will you go out with me?" asked James while his siblings and cousins groaned while Scorpius, Teddy and Calla were too amazed to do anything. Alice looked like someone has just asked her to marry a troll and have a happy if with the troll. Alice looked at James and groaned and stomped her foot at floor and stormed out of room.

There was pure silence until Calla broke, "James you are tactless" but then James looked at Calla sheepishly and said, "No that's the reason, your sister won't go out with me" Calla sighed and gave him an incredulous look and shook her head.

"James your Hopeless too" said Albus to which James replied, "That's another reason she won't go out with me" Albus sighed too and shook his head.

Everyone from past was amused too. In fact Sirius and Remus literally thought that James and Lily are really back. It was a right déjà vu of what happened in their Hogwarts year. Snape looked bored though inside he was very uncomfortable. James and Alice indeed acted like James and Lily.

After and awkward silence, Molly spoke "Well, Tell us about future then"

"Well we would but wouldn't it mess everything?" Calla asked hoping they could really tell them about future so they could forget all the loss and look forward to brighter and happier future.

"We should tell them" said Teddy, "and then we will obliviate them before going back to future" while everyone from future agreed with him.

Everyone took a seat; James and Lily were sitting together in the sofa with Alice because by the time she came their was only one seat left beside James but understanding Alice's feeling Lily sat between them which turned out to be mistake since they fought every ten minutes.

"Well, it all started in Harry's seventh year" started Teddy, "the condition of wizarding world was awful. Places were patrolled by snatchers," but Hermione interrupted Teddy asking what snatchers are, "a rowdy group of people who caught witches and wizards just to take them in ministry, if the person was muggle-born the person had a trial but initially the person was put in Azkaban. Ministry was under control of Voldemort. While Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't return for their seventh year as they had some work given by Dumbledore himself-" Molly interrupted Teddy,  
"Dumbledore what were you thinking sending three kids in a mission and abandoning their education in process.?!" But Teddy continued anyway, "that was important since it helped in killing Voldemort" that stopped Molly from bursting out with anger towards Dumbledore, "also Hogwarts have been taken under the control of death-eaters and everyone who defended any muggle-born were placed for detention where they use cruciates curse up on students but that was temperorary when Harry, Ron and Hermione came back to Hogwarts by then only two things were left to destroy and then Voldemort could have been killed by anyone. Those things were called Horcruxes they were part of Voldemort's soul. Voldemort had divided his soul into seven parts. Tom Riddle's diary which have already been destroyed by Harry in second year and then there was Marvolo Gaunt's ring destroyed by Dumbledore, there was Salazar Slytherin's Locket which was destroyed by Ron" at this everyone looked at Ron even some from future as they didn't knew whole story, "there was Helga Hufflepuff's cup destroyed by Hermione and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem destroyed by Harry again and there was Nagini the loyal snake of Voldemort beheaded by Neville," at this everyone looked at Teddy incredously.  
"Did Neville really beheaded Nagini the snake?" asked Hermione to which Calla proudly replied, "Yes"  
"Wow Neville really has guts" said Ron  
"Well he was a Gryffindor wasn't he?" as Hermione and Ron nodded.  
"And the last Horcrux was Harry" as Teddy said the sentence everyone from past yelled 'NO!' Harry was indeed very lucky as he had many people who cared for him.  
"Nonetheless he survived and he had three kids to prove it" Teddy said pointing towards Potter siblings. "And then later when Horcruxes were destroyed Voldemort was killed by Harry...with Expelliarmus" Teddy finished his little speech that everyone from future as well as past yelled 'YES!' Teddy looked at Tonks it sorrow but quickly looked away but it was too late Tonks had noticed it anyway. She looked a him and sighed soon the happy mood was dampened when Tonks said; "I'm dead aren't I?" And then there was utter silence.

**Please readers if you want me to update you got to review or the chapters would be late. Well review, favorite, follow or PM if you want something to be added. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**XOXO NikkiGilbert180 XOXO**


	4. Heroes-who-lived

**Disclaimer: I do not ever will own Harry Potter and will. Since I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling but I do own Evangeline, Arthur II, Ryan, Alice II, Calla and also Layla.**

* * *

**Summary : James Sirius Potter has some 'Sirius' issues for one, he is in love with Alice Longbottom two, she hates him and three, he's stuck in past with his cousins. Albus Severus Potter is just like his father even fell for a red-head but one minor problem the girl he loves is his best friend, can a trip to past can change everything?**

* * *

**Then:**

Teddy looked at Tonks it sorrow but quickly looked away but it was too late Tonks had noticed it anyway. She looked at him and sighed soon the happy mood was dampened when Tonks said; "I'm dead aren't I?" And then there was utter silence.

* * *

**Now:**

"Wha-? Why would you say something like that?" Teddy stuttered, which made it clear for everyone in the room that he was indeed lying. It was a universal fact that Teddy Lupin cannot lie someone right in front of their face.

"Well is she?" asked Lupin who found himself anxious, that seem to be common for Remus these days. While other people from past other than Severus was also anxiously waiting for answer. Though many people from the room had not known Tonks long but dying made the statement whole other deal. Even mad-eye was anxious for one Tonks was his best protégé even if he didn't admit it to himself.

"Yes" said Victoire since Teddy couldn't answered for himself, the second Victoire said a loud 'NO' filled the room which came from many occupants of room.

"Who else died?" asked Bill, who had been quiet for a long moment. Everyone from past looked at one another sorrowfully. Victoire took a deep breathe, "All who did in the war were heroes and they died fighting against Voldemort and because of then in Future we have a very peaceful life...well most of the times" said Victoire.

"In the end of the Harry's fifth year, Sirius would die in hands of Bellatrix" said Teddy who had gathered up his courage.

"No! You are lying!" cried Jamie who was crying and for once didn't even care about tears flowing down her face. She ran towards Sirius and hugged him and cried "Sirius won't die! Not Sirius!" cried Harry; he didn't even care about tears. Sirius smiled at him, "You turned out great Harry, and plus I get to meet Lily and Prongs again also I get to see Sarah (**A/N: Jamie's mother**). You did well and we won that's what matters"

"Who else dies?" asked Dumbledore, his usual twinkle in eyes had been dulled because of seriousness of situation.

"Sir, we have never actually met you" said Teddy; his bright cheery turquoise had turned to strangely mousey brown referring that he was depressed.

"I see well one cannot be immortal" said Dumbledore.  
"But Sir, it's...you" said Jamie, she was depressed too, Tonks was dead, Sirius was dead and then now, Dumbledore.  
"Miss Black, I'm not invincible" was his reply.

"Mad-eye dies too and um... Ted Tonks" said Victoire. Tonks let out a muffled low broken-hearted moan muffled in Teddy's hair as she had practically strangled Teddy by giving him hug."Collin Creevey" Ginny and Harry both grew pale, there was visible sadness in Ginny's eyes; Collin was a good friend of her. "Dobby" Harry and Jamie both let out a groan and Fred, on impulse took her hand. "Professor Snape" Though many occupants in room did not like Snape they still was shocked to hear about their potions master dead. While Snape knew the day would come and he would die in hands of either dark lord or in light side. "Remus dies too" Teddy and Tonks both let to a strangled sob meanwhile Remus was pale.

There was a defeating silence where most people in the room started to cry silently.  
"How old were you when..?" trailed off Remus.  
"I was only a month old" replied Teddy. Remus nodded his head. His only son would grow alone in world, he wouldn't able to see his child grow or leave the Hogwarts train. Life can be cruel.

Several moments later, when everything was calm downed. A loud and piercing, ringing noise interrupted the glum silence. Everyone from order took out their wands to face the odd noise but only to found a muggle phone in hands of Victoire.

"Sorry, sorry it's just my phone." said Victoire shooting everyone an apologetic look.  
"But Victoire..." gasped Alice, "How can a muggle device work in 23 years in past?"  
"I don't know Alice" Victoire said her voice edging towards disbelief while looking at the device.  
"Well pick it up" cried Teddy "the more time you take the more worried they will be"

"Well here goes nothing" said Victoire as picked her phone up. While Victoire was having a conversation with Fleur other were quiet amused, every so often Victoire would shout and slip into French then she would calm down and then again speak English, A simultaneous cycle would go on. All wizards who didn't understand concept of 'phone' stared at Victoire open mouthed.

"Yes we are fine, Uncle Harry...yeah...we are in Grimmauld Place...in 1995, and you want to talk to them...which one?" James sunk down in his seat and was now chanting "Not me, not me, not me, not me, anyone but not me" in a low voice.

Victoire nodded listening to Harry, "Yeah, and Al's here." She handed the phone over to her younger cousin, sitting beside Teddy. Albus took the phone gingerly as though scared at the thought that his father would yell at him but completely relaxed when his mother started to talk, "I'm fine mum."

Victoire looked at James. "She told me she could hear you." she said sounding amused. James stuck his tongue as his mature reply while Alice rolled her eyes, this strongly reminded Sirius and Remus of James and Lily.

Harry was very weirded out when he heard his own older self speaking on the phone to Al. After Al talked with Harry, he asked to just talk to the adults. So Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall and others, walked into sitting room with the phone. They sat on the room with the phone on a coffee table and listened to Harry's instructions apparently the time turner kids took was limited one and future will have to wait one month to go back in time.

There came a sigh from there end then the people from the future gave their 'good-byes' and with a click left the people of past staring at the small quiet silver phone.

The adults re-entered the living room and saw the future generation and past teens looking at them anxiously. After a while adults told them that they were going to stay one month in past, even though future wanted to return to future but found themselves wanting to stay.

"Well we have a month left ahead of us, you should tell us all more about yourselves" said Molly breaking the silence.  
"Well, you see..." started James.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Review guys! It'll make me happy and you a better person. I know that this chapter was small and little (cough*a lot*cough) boring but the real plot will be starting soon. But before that you got to review. (Favorite and Follow too.) Also I would like to thank all of you who had reviewed, favourited and followed the story.**

**XoXoNikkiGilbert180XoXo**


	5. Potter and Longbottom Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not ever will own Harry Potter and will. Since I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling but I do own Evangeline, Arthur II, Ryan, Alice II, Calla and also Layla.**

* * *

**Summary : James Sirius Potter has some 'Sirius' issues for one, he is in love with Alice Longbottom two, she hates him and three, he's stuck in past with his cousins. Albus Severus Potter is just like his father even fell for a red-head but one minor problem the girl he loves is his best friend, can a trip to past can change everything?**

* * *

**Then:**

"Well we have a month left ahead of us, you should tell us all more about yourselves" said Molly breaking the silence.  
"Well, you see..." started James.

* * *

**Now:**

The next day had been merry for Sirius as he got company of not only his daughter and god-son/nephew but also he had lovely grandchildren and he spent most of his time with either little Ryan or Eva. Same happened with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; they would spend their as much time they get with their grandchildren. Mr. Weasley and Arthur II would spend their maximum time speaking about muggle technologies or other muggle things. Even Moody and Snape had taken their liking to future generation. Moody was very approving towards Teddy who was already an auror and Al who wanted to be an auror even Calla who loved taking tips from Moody in what to do and what not to do in dueling. You could see the group of them talking about strategies in dueling.

Snape also less hated Alice and Molly who were excellent in potions and since Alice greatly reminded Severus of Lily if he didn't knew better he would say Alice was reincarnation of Lily. Teddy spent his most of time with Remus and Tonks. Victoire would help Molly whenever she needed a helping hand. On the other hand it was very hard for past parents to digest that they had children.

The hardest among all had been, Harry who seemed confused since he liked Cho but he couldn't deny that he saw Ginny in whole new light. Then there was Ron and Hermione, they had been awkward and blush horrifyingly in each other's presence. Though it was hard for Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Jamie had it easy for her since both Fred and Jamie were crushing and each other already and the day the time travelers arrived, they finally admitted their feelings and snogged each other senseless.

Meanwhile the future generation had their own issues with either in themselves or with past parents. Ron could not really trust Scorpius considering he was a Malfoy. James like usual had annoyed Alice by asking her out many time but each time Alice would reject him, it was like a déjà vu for Sirius, Remus and Lupin because each time that happened they instantly thought of their Hogwarts days when both Lily and James were alive and there was no Voldemort. Also when Severus saw Albus and Calla together it was like watching himself and Lily when they used to be best friends. It was intriguing and amusing to see both Albus and Calla as they had this weird friends-who-liked-each other-but-did-not-know kind of thing. It was obvious that Albus like Calla and Calla like Albus. And then there were Scorpius and Rose who had this weird friendship/love/hate-but-not-really thing going between them even Ron had noticed that.

The atmosphere of Number 12 Grimmauld Place went sad, gloomy, war-like and bitter to joyful and happy; it was all thanks to Time travelers.

The days in Grimmauld place started to go faster than usual but for the time travelers it was like eternity. It was a week before Harry's Christmas holidays would be soon over and Hogwarts would start too. And according to Dumbledore it would take little more time for future to come back and take the children.

So, Future children would start Hogwarts and cover story was that they were transfer students from Salem Witch School in America and they had to transfer because of some personal issues.

One day in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, "I can't believe" exaggerated James "that 23 years in past and we still have to go School"  
"Well who fault would be that?" retorted Lucy who had been sitting on the other side of room reading about Salem University so that they could make a good cover up story and go along with it.  
"It was not my fault, it was Fred's fault he didn't have to snatch the time turner and I wouldn't have dropped it" James said while Lucy rolled her eyes, "You think?" said Lucy sarcastically.  
Just then Alice along with Victoire and Teddy walked in the room, James looked at Alice and smirked "Hey Longbottom! Will you go out with me?"

Alice looked at him as if he was a slug and she was desperately trying to shake the slug out, she shot him dirty look and stormed out of room, just as the Harry and Sirius along with Remus entered the room.

"You know Longbottom! You love me!" cried James, Harry and the two last Marauders looked at James with amusement. To Harry it just amused him but to Sirius and Remus it was like the old Lily and James had just come alive again. They were snapped to out their fantasies when Victoire spoke, "You sure James she does like you?" without waiting for his answer she continued, "It looks different to me"  
Then James stated dramatically "You don't understand our love, it's over here" he pointed to himself and hate there" he pointed the direction Alice left.

"You know" started Teddy, "she would have liked you if you didn't try to kiss her when you were 9 years old" Boy-who-lived and the two marauder gaped at him in disbelieve, Sirius had the same twinkle he used when James I was around and Remus was highly amused while Harry was debating with himself that, James was his own child or not? Perhaps he was more like his grandfather.

"Do tell" said Sirius his eyes twinkling with an odd glint which had not occurred since he had been 20 years old. "Well you see the one time when Weasley/Potter clan along with Longbottom's were having Sunday brunch and James, Alice, Victoire, Al, Calla and I were near a lake and when Victoire and I were not looking, James was planning his pranks when he slipped into the lake and he didn't knew how to swim that time. Alice did and Calla and Albus were too small to know what was happening so Alice jumped to save James but he was already unconscious so Alice started giving him mouth-to-mouth and that was when James kissed her and she was like 'You part!' I'm saving you and you were-ugh!" Teddy tried to imitated Alice; by the time Teddy was finished with the story Harry, Sirius and Remus were clutching their sides to keep balance while they were laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah laugh at my misery" said James monotonously.

Meanwhile Alice was fuming 'the dare of Potter!' she thought. Alice had stormed out of living room and entered her room in Grimmauld Place which she shared with Calla, Rose, Jamie, Ginny and Hermione.

Both Ginny and Calla were talking about future while Hermione was engaged with a conversation about House elves. But they stooped doing their previous activities and looked at Alice. She was a little red face, perhaps with a fact that had to do with a certain Potter.

"Hey Alice, are you all right? What happened?" asked Calla concerned for her sister  
"Potter happened!" was Alice's only reply, there was an understanding 'oh' from both Calla and Rose and then they slipped into their regular conversation. Alice let out an exaggerated sigh and looked at her sister and her sister's best friend in disbelief."Oh! That's what you say about Potter?!"  
Calla and Rose didn't reply and they let Alice ramble about Potter this and Potter that...

Few minutes later when Alice was done with her rambling and then she left the room, "Why" asked Ginny, "does she hate my elder son so much?"

"Because when, Alice and James was nine" started Calla, "there was this brunch as Burrow and Longbottom's and Scamander's were invited.  
"And James as usual planning pranks and sneaking around." piped Rose by now Hermione was listening carefully too.  
"Me and Albus had gone to Lake near Burrow, So had Teddy, Victoire, James and Alice and there was this moment where James jumped into the lake and then Alice saved him but James was already unconscious so she gave him a mouth to mouth and James kissed her and since then they have been fighting like Cats and Dogs and when their first year at Hogwarts started, James constantly asked her out." said Calla by the time she was finished she was breathless and Ginny and Hermione both gave her a disbelieving look.

Alice again entered the room and said, "Dumbledore's here he's asking for everyone." So the girls in that room went to sitting room each of them wondering what was so important.

* * *

**Review: Hola Amigos! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I am trying to make more interesting chapter but I couldn't. But Hold on because their will be next gen going to Hogwarts in next chapter. And hold on for their reaction to Ministry Hag and Evil Pink Toad. But till then review so I could update more often since it helps a lot. And let's face it Review are sweeter than sugar to me. Anyways Read and Review.**


End file.
